


Purity in the wrong shape

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pure vessle will get older, he is kinda ummm.. cute.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: *when the pure vessel cocoons up the pale king enlists the help of Grimm to figure out what's going on. When the pure vessel does pop out though it's got fluff around its much longer neck and wings. The pale king screams at it and leaves. Grimm is left with the difficult choice. Will he make the right one?*





	1. Just the begining

The pale kings scream echoed through the castle. The pure vessel was gone and in its place a giant blob of black void like silk wrapped in a ball! Where is the pure vessel?  
The king sprints around the room staying away from the weird ball of shitty silk.  
He will deal with that later. A few retainers walk in and a curious Grimm follows. Grimm shivers seeing the deaths on the pale king but looks at him panicking and smiles “dear king. Why such a fuss?” his words rasped low and hard on the ears.  
“The pure vessel has gone missing!” the king screams out, “you absolute imbecile!”  
Grimm chuckles and leans on the void cocoon softly, “why the vessel is right here!”  
“where?!”  
“in this cocoon likely molting and changing shape to become stronger and more sturdy possible gaining new abilities.”  
“you mean this disgusting mass of black silk is my precious container?!” the pale kings voice rose and cracked to a falsetto.  
Grimm eyes flare open wide and stops the pale kings light from hitting the cocoon.   
“have you gone mad you stubborn and ignorant fool! You strike the cocoon you will get nothing but a dead child!”   
The pale king stalks up to Grimm hands fisted at his side and his eyes squinted up.  
“fine! If you know so much then you can care for my container until it hatches from its quote unquote cocoon!”  
The king left his retainers following and slamming the door behind himself.

Grimm just sighs and looks at the cocoon and begins to gather blankets towels and pillows below it and let his fire begin to burn harder. He locks the door for now and lets the room warm and the floor be a safe place to drop into.  
He sighs and prepares to have to wait 2 or 3 weeks of this. He will have to steal food to keep burning his fire this bright. “I'm glad I'm the one who's caring for you little one. You do not deserve to die. You deserve a chance at redemption”  
Grimms eyes close softly and he settles down nearby to the cocoon and sleeps.

 

Three weeks later the knight begins to crack out his dull claws cutting at the silk nest they can. Their small body though considerably larger was also soft and weak.   
When they fell out they fell into a soft fluffy pile of cushions and warmth echoes through the room helping their shell dry. A warm and gentle hand pets the others back and dances over the new appendages. Their eyes are too weak to really see and they just feel around for the person seeking the comfort and warmth they emit.  
The mysterious person shifts and pulls them gentle and slow to them hands and arms wrapping around them and drawing them close to a warm chest. “hush little one, you are safe. You seem to have new appendages growing.it will be okay.”  
Grimm draws the small kid still half his height to him and gently hold them to his warm chest letting their body dry off and have that comfort a child needs.  
He glances over their back as mild horror dons on him.  
‘the pale king will kill this little one if he finds out. I gotta hide him somehow’


	2. Chapter 2

i will be redoing this as i didnt know where i was to go iwth this. i will not be deleting this one simply making a new one under the same name.


End file.
